


Our Girl

by sharonoodles



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Gang AU, Jealousy, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sexual Tension, hatefucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-13 06:06:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11178636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharonoodles/pseuds/sharonoodles
Summary: "And what did our girl have to say?""Our girl? She's yours too, is she?" Katya challenged. She was angry now, she wanted Sharon to step down."She's always been mine. Still is."OR: Katya and Sharon are rival gang leaders. Katya has a thing with Sharon's ex. Hatefucking ensues.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I don't know what this is but hopefully someone out there will like it lol. Please leave kudos/ comments if you enjoyed! Love u!

Katya leaned back on her office chair, her legs kicked up leisurely on the desk while she twirled her favourite knife between her fingers. Rain dripped down the window, grey fog making it difficult to see the city beyond. She was tired. Needles' gang had been trying to start shit lately and frankly, it was just too much for her to handle at this point. Their leader, Sharon, had a personal vendetta against her at the moment. That vendetta came in the form of a certain bow legged, blonde angel. Katya's phone buzzed. Speak of the devil. 

She eagerly picked it up off the table and sucked in a breath when she saw the text. It was a picture of Alaska. The room she was in was lit lowly, like the only source of light was a few candles around her. She was wearing a soft pink lingerie set, a single hand lay on her pale stomach, blonde hair spilled around her shoulders. Katya leaned back in her seat, closing her eyes. 

Alaska's skin looked so soft. She just wanted to run her hands over her body, every inch, worshipping her. She hadn't so much as looked upon her fully naked form yet, and imagining what it will be like to finally settle between Alaska's thighs is enough to make Katya squeeze hers together. They weren't even a couple yet, Katya reminded herself. She had no claim to Alaska whatever, minus what was inside her own mind. Alaska probably didn't even feel as strongly for her.

'You like?' Alaska's response asked. Katya could see her now, grinning down at her phone on her pink sheets. Little tease.  
'You're an angel' Katya typed in response. Alaska sent back only a heart emoji and Katya pressed the phone against her chest. 

The door to Katya's office swung open and Katya startled, leaning on the edge of her desk so that she didn't fall backwards.  
"What the fuck?" Katya asked lowly, turning to whoever the fuck thought it was okay to burst in on her like that. Her blood ran cold. Sharon Needles. 

Her heels clicked on the linoleum as she strolled in, red blouse and skirt hugging her body sinfully. A brown fur was draped around her shoulders as she slowed to a stop in front of Katya's desk.  
"What the hell are you doing here?" Katya spat, kicking her legs down and crossing them in front of her.  
"Thought I'd stop by. Show you what a successful crime boss looks like." Sharon smirked. Katya rolled her eyes.  
"There's a mirror right over there. I think I know." Katya bit back, slamming the hand she was holding her knife in down on the table.  
"Ooh, nice one. Really hurt me then, Zamo." Sharon chuckled, holding a hand over her heart melodramatically.  
"No. Let's talk about the real reason you're here." Katya said slowly. "First name Alaska. Last name Thunder."  
Sharon's lip twitched. Katya smiled playfully at her, leaning back and folding her arms.  
"Oh, that's right," Sharon said, pretending like she hadn't almost murdered 3 of her guys in a fit of pure rage when she found out. "You're fucking her, aren't you? How is she? Still a bratty little princess? She always had to get just what she wanted. At the moment, it's you, but I think we all know that's subject to change."

Katya poked her tongue out between her teeth and grinned humourlessly, the smile not quite reaching her eyes. Sharon was mad. That was obvious. If she wasn't such a prideful bitch, Katya would bet that she'd be having a tantrum right about now.  
"You're a grade-A cunt, you know that, Needles?"  
Sharon laughed and bowed sarcastically.  
"That's me. But seriously," Sharon leaned on the desk and Katya couldn't help but at least glance at her chest through the open buttons of her red blouse. "How is Lasky?" 

Just hearing the nickname come out of Sharon's mouth was enough to make Katya clench her teeth.  
"Lasky," Katya said, pausing intentionally. "Is lovely. In fact, she just texted me as you came in." 

Sharon raised her eyebrows. She seemed hostile, ready to snap at the slightest change in Katya's tone.  
"She did, did she? And what did our girl have to say?"  
"Our girl? She's yours too, is she?" Katya challenged. She was angry now, she wanted Sharon to step down. 

"She's always been mine. Still is." Sharon said darkly, keeping her eyes trained on Katya's. She didn't move. She knew that if she did, she'd stand up and slit her throat.  
"Is that right?" Katya said quietly. She was deadly still, staring Sharon down. Sharon only nodded, that shit-eating grin not moving from her face.  
"That's right. You knew that already, though, didn't you? Does she still say my name when she comes?" 

Katya hated herself for it, she really did, but she couldn't help but imagine Alaska on her knees- not for Katya, but for Sharon. Dominant, cruel, god damn bloodthirsty Sharon who had sweet Alaska for three whole years.  
"You're a sick fuck." Katya spat. Sharon laughed, but it sounded more like a snarl. Katya's phone buzzed again. 

"Oh, is that our girl?" Sharon asked softly, running her hands through her dark curls. A quick glance confirmed that it was, indeed Alaska and Katya picked up her phone.  
'I want you so bad. Come over. x'

Katya smiled in triumph.  
"Our girl Lasky wants me to fuck her." Katya told her smoothly. Sharon narrowed her eyes.  
"Is that right?"  
"That's right."  
Sharon looked calm on the outside, but Katya could tell she was furious. Her fists were clenched at her sides as she waltzed around the desk to Katya. Katya's eyes dropped down and she appreciated the curve of Sharon's ass in her tight skirt. Katya shook it out of her head as Sharon leaned on the desk with one arm, face dangerously close to Katya's.

"She's mine. She might be fucking you. She might be texting you pictures of her tits, telling you she wants you. But I think we both know who's really on her mind."  
That was the last straw, Katya rocketed out of her seat and slammed Sharon against the wall, making a gasp escape her lips.  
"Shut. The. Fuck. Up." Katya said forcefully through her teeth.  
"Oh, Katya! You really are worked up over this, aren't you? Well, guess what? I bet you haven't even fucked her yet. Have you?"  
Katya stayed silent, rage coursing through her veins.  
"Thought not. Because if you had, you'd know the tiny detail that closes this case," Sharon told her, she leaned in, so that she was whispering in Katya's ear.  
"My name is tattooed on her hip. Right above that perky little ass. 'Needles'."

Katya threw her hand back and slapped Sharon across the face, making her grunt in pain. It threw her head to the side and Katya gritted her teeth. Sharon's dark curls were tossed over her face and her wine-coloured lips were open. Katya stared at them. Plump and inviting and tempting. She was reminded who exactly it was she had pinned against the wall. Sharon Needles was a merciless, violent son of a bitch who she'd been previously gearing up to have a fucking turf war with. Katya pushed the black hair out of her face.  
"Let me remind you whose office you're standing in right now." Katya hissed. Sharon looked back at her, a sneer on her face. Katya slid her hand around Sharon's scalp and gripped her hair. Sharon's eyes flicked from Katya's ice cold blue eyes to her red lips and Katya did the single thing she'll never admit to doing. 

Katya darted forward and kissed Sharon. It was vulgar, all gnashing teeth and soft growls. Sharon pushed her off for a split second before slowly gripping her shoulders and pulling her back in again, crashing their lips together. Katya's hand tightened in her hair, forcing Sharon's head up. Katya wasn't thinking. Her mind was encompassed by very few words.  
Sharon. Sharon. Sharon.

All of a sudden, Sharon pulled away, pushing Katya up against the desk. Katya slid up on top of it and wrapped her arms around Sharon's neck as she positioned herself between her thighs.  
"I always did kind of have a thing for you," Sharon mumbled in her ear, lips brushing against her jaw. "Alaska will come crawling back, like always. You're fun to play with, too." 

Sharon licked down Katya's chest until she pulled down the front of her bra. Katya moaned, so softly Sharon almost didn't hear it, as Sharon licked at her erect nipple tenderly.  
"Motherfucker." Katya swore, tossing her head back. Sharon dropped to her knees, unceremoniously wriggling Katya's black panties down her thighs. Katya spread her legs as Sharon buried her face between her thighs. Sharon's tongue flattened against her wet folds and Katya felt like every nerve in her body was on fire. 

Her tongue teased her, flicking just around her clit like she was making a point. Katya noticed her fingering herself under her skirt. Sharon's hands got to work, pushing a finger inside her and the other running up her body to cup her breast. 

As Katya gripped onto the hard wood of her desk under Sharon's touch, she thought of Alaska. Rolling around on her silk sheets, a playful smile on that beautiful face. She imagined it was Alaska on her knees for her on the dirty office floor, that it was Alaska fingering herself while pleasuring her.  
"I-I'm close. Fuck, Sharon. I can't..." Katya breathed. Sharon didn't slow down, encouraging her to come. 

Alaska. Blonde curls, sharp hipbones, a smooth round ass. Alaska. The tattoo of Sharon's name that sat just above it. Katya came with what sounded like a sob, tears stinging at her eyes. Alaska. Sharon came soon after, on her own fingers. Katya didn't look at her as she stood, but Sharon gripped her chin between two fingers. 

"Wonder what my girl will think about that, hm?" Sharon asked cruelly. Katya squeezed her eyes shut, yanking her face out of Sharon's tight hold.  
"Get out." She told her simply. She kept her eyes closed as she heard Sharon's heels clicking on the floor. The creaking of the wooden door.  
"Tell her I say hi, will you?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's part two, you sinners. I feel like I just HAVE to do a part three from Sharon's point of view, but I'm running low on ideas. Suggestions wanted! Thank u! <3

Alaska's room smelt of cherries, Katya's favourite scent. She twirled around in her gossamer robe, white frilly socks on her feet. She'd dressed up in her nicest panties and bra, shaved and had a bath, just for Katya. Her reply came with a 'ding' of Alaska's phone and she quickly picked it up.   
'On my way, princess x'

Alaska blushed, dropping her phone down on the bed. She'd been leading Katya on for a while, making sure her intentions weren't to do what had been done a thousand times to her. Katya was kind, she took good care of her. Alaska knew she'd defend her to an inch of her life. The thought made her frown, reminded of another.

She remembered Sharon, making her fall in love with that teasing smirk and strong hands, her high heels and sharp edges. Sharon was so fucking powerful and it radiated off her at all times. Alaska had fallen hard and fast, willing to put her life on the line for their fast-moving, high tension romance. Katya was the opposite; patient, caring, devoted. While it was the darkness in Sharon that Alaska was attracted to, in Katya she yearned for the chinks in her armour, those few moments where her powerful facade slipped and Alaska could see how warm-hearted she really was. 

Alaska turned the radio up, trying to distract herself from the thought of Sharon. After a while, someone knocked on her door and Alaska took a deep breath before pulling it open. 

Katya was wearing a tight red dress, her shoulder length blonde hair slightly wet from the rain. She smiled boyishly.   
"Hey." Katya said simply, her eyes taking in Alaska's figure slowly. Alaska clasped her hands together in front of her, stepping back so that Katya could enter.   
"How was your day?" Alaska asked, twirling a blonde curl around her finger. Katya shrugged, not really meeting her eyes.   
"It was okay. Not that eventful," she admitted. She turned on her heels, taking Alaska in her arms and resting her hand flat on the small of her back. "I was thinking about you." 

Alaska shivered, pressing a kiss against Katya's cool, wet cheek.   
"You were?" She hummed. Katya nodded against her skin. The wet tendrils of hair were brushing against Alaska's shoulder, tickling her.   
"Those pictures you sent..." Katya whispered, the feeling sending goosebumps down Alaska's whole body.   
"Yeah?" She breathed. "You liked them? I thought you would." 

"You're such a tease." Katya hissed, finally capturing Alaska's soft lips in a kiss. Alaska threw her arms around Katya's neck to pull her closer and Katya deepened it, pushing her tongue into her mouth gently. Alaska moaned against it, pulling one arm down to push Katya's hand down her back to cup her ass. Katya squeezed it through the soft fabric, sighing with need. She finally put her hands on Alaska's thighs, lifting her up so that her legs curled around her waist and she could carry her to the bedroom. 

Alaska squealed with surprise, holding onto her neck tightly.   
"You're so gorgeous," Katya whispered into her neck as she bumped the bedroom door open with her hip. "How did I get so lucky?"   
Alaska blushed yet again when Katya dropped her down onto the soft mattress, crawling over her. Katya buried her face between Alaska's breasts and Alaska closed her eyes, trying desperately not to think of the times Sharon did the exact same thing. 

"Are you sure?" Katya's husky voice asked from her chest. Alaska opened her eyes and looked down at her.   
"Of course I'm sure," Alaska reassured her. "I've been wanting this for so long, Katya. Wanting you."   
Katya groaned at her words, shuffling down her body to Alaska's soft, parted thighs.   
"You have no idea how much I need you," Katya growled. "You're so fucking beautiful." 

Alaska moaned as Katya licked her through the pink fabric of her panties, clutching the silk sheets she was lay on in pleasure. Her eyes were closed tightly as Katya wriggled her panties down her legs, opening her up wide with her fingers.   
"So pink and pretty." Katya whispered, making Alaska whimper with need. 

Alaska was shaking, her knuckles white as she held onto the sheets for dear life. Katya wasted no time, sucking on her swollen clit and running her tongue up her entire slit, to collect her juices. Alaska swore and whined, bucking her hips up to meet Katya's soft lips.   
"Sh- Sha... Katya! Fuck, Katya! Feels so... so g-good." 

Alaska's heart dropped as she almost screamed Sharon's name. If Katya noticed, she didn't show it, and she fucked her open with her fingers, making Alaska writhe and gasp and cry out. Katya slid a hand up Alaska's body to slip two fingers into her mouth. She automatically opened her lips for them, poking her tongue out for Katya's long fingers to rest on. Alaska sucked obediently and softly, moaning onto the digits and swirling her tongue around them. Katya. Katya. Katya. 

Sharon. 

Alaska whimpered as she came, mouth dropped open so that Katya could pull her fingers out and use them to circle her clit until she was buzzing with overstimulation. Alaska squeezed her eyes shut until the image of Sharon's smirking face was gone from her mind. Alaska sat up, crawling down the bed until she was sat on her knees on the floor, looking up to Katya for direction. Katya shuffled forward too, until her legs were hanging either side of her head and Alaska's face was right between her muscular thighs. Alaska hadn't even realised she didn't have panties on. When did she take them off? 

Alaska stopped thinking and let Katya press her face into her with a hand on the back of her head. This is what Alaska loved doing. She licked at Katya slowly and teasingly, her wet tongue making Katya's thighs tremble around the sides of her head.   
"God, baby girl." Katya groaned. Alaska sped up, using her thumb to rub Katya's clit and her tongue every where else. She ran it along her inner thigh, up her soft skin until Katya was gripping her hair tightly.   
"I'm gonna... I'm- I'm fuck. Alaska." Katya moaned, throwing her head back. Katya's pussy contracted in front of Alaska and she pulled away after licking up the rest of her juices with soft, kitten licks. 

Katya was panting on the bed as Alaska stripped herself of her underwear, turning and looking through her pyjama drawer. She felt Katya's eyes on her backside from behind and she blushed with pride until she remembered the name tattooed there in black ink. Alaska quickly grabbed an oversized t-shirt and threw it on, along with a fresh pair of panties. 

Katya was smiling tiredly at her, but there was something in her eyes. Regret? Jealousy? Alaska crawled on the bed beside her and curled up with her head on Katya's chest. The other woman wrapped an arm around her shoulder and kissed her forehead.   
"That was amazing, Lasky." Katya praised, running a hand up her warm arm. Alaska smiled. A quiet intake of breath.   
"You're... my girl, aren't you?" Katya asked softly. Alaska hugged her tighter and nodded silently.   
"Yours."


	3. Chapter 3

The girl Sharon had just finished with was lay on her bed still, naked except for a pair of thigh high socks. What was her name again? Sharon had had a few too many drinks. She was stretching seductively, obviously trying to garner her attention once again. 

The girl was a fiery little thing, slender and sarcastic and beautiful. Phi Phi, her name was. She'd latched onto her at the club last night and Sharon hadn't made her leave yet. She obviously knew about Sharon's reputation, knew that power that Sharon held in her perfectly manicured hands. It probably turned her on. Sharon looked up at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Twice last night wasn't enough? Plus in the shower this morning?" Sharon asked gruffly. The girl flicked a long, chocolate coloured ponytail over her shoulder.  
"What can I say? You're a good time." She said flirtatiously. Her teeth were slightly crooked, a detail Sharon hadn't noticed in her drunken haze last night. Cute. Sharon laughed. 

"Thanks, doll face." Sharon said, lighting up a joint she'd rolled yesterday and exhaling the smoke out of the open window. Phi Phi stood, all tan, taut skin and long legs and stood behind her chair. She started to softly massage Sharon's shoulders, kneading the muscles in her slim hands. Sharon sighed in pleasure and rolled her neck back. Why couldn't she just shut up and appreciate the hot girl giving her a massage?

It felt all wrong. Phi Phi was jagged edges, sarcasm, magnetic energy. Alaska was different. She was delicate, alluring, captivating. Alaska walked into a room and everyone, male or female, fell in love, even if just for a few seconds. Alaska was soft, her skin wasn't as cold as this girl's was as she ran a hand down her arm. No, not wrong. Different. Too different.

Alaska would come back. She always did. Sharon had her name tattooed on her ass, for fucks sake, she couldn't just leave.  
"You're so tense." Phi Phi hummed, leaning down to kiss down Sharon's neck. Sharon found herself pulling away from Phi Phi's soft touch, despite how badly she needed companionship at the moment. Phi Phi sighed. 

"Who is she?" she asked quietly.  
"What? Who's who?" Sharon asked, turning around in her chair.  
"The girl you're thinking about. You were so distracted last night, I knew there was someone else." 

Sharon rolled her eyes and took a long drag of her joint. Might as well tell the girl the truth.  
"My ex. I was with her for four years and now she's..." Sharon groaned, rubbing her eyes. "...fraternising with the enemy."  
Phi Phi took the joint from her hand and took a hit, blowing the smoke out in rings.  
"You can deal with it," Phi Phi shrugged. She's fucking other people, so are you. Just chill. You'll forget about her soon enough." 

Sharon closed her eyes and leaned back in her chair, clenching her fists on the armrests. She didn't want a future without Alaska. Four years and she was fucking her biggest rival. Was she trying to make a point?  
"You should probably go soon," Sharon mumbled. "I've got shit to do today. I'm sorry." 

Phi Phi frowned, but turned and got dressed anyway, leaving Sharon to finish her joint alone at her desk. Sharon inhaled each hit as deeply as possible, desperately wanting to feel something other than the ache she felt in her chest for Alaska. Phi Phi was wearing a white summer dress, obviously still naked underneath.  
"This was fun. Call me when you're over her." Phi Phi smiled weakly. Sharon nodded with a sigh and let Phi Phi press a soft kiss to her forehead. 

As Phi Phi left, Sharon stood and flopped down on the bed, still torturing herself with the thought of Alaska. Her wide smile, rounded hips, bright eyes. The way she held Sharon close, the feel of her soft, pale skin. Waking up in the same bed Sharon now lay in alone, Alaska straddling her hips, kissing her awake. Sharon thought of her perky breasts, her pink nipples, the soft texture of her inner thighs. 

Sharon ran a hand down her torso, feeling tingles at her core. She thought of Alaska down on her knees, begging with her wide eyes. She slipped a hand into her panties, rubbing slowly until she started to writhe around, raising her hips and holding back her moans. She remembered the times Alaska let her tie her up, bind her fragile wrists behind her back and gag her. She'd been so good to her, so obedient. Alaska would have done anything for Sharon. 

The first moan spilled out of Sharon's lips as she pushed a finger inside. She'd imagined it was Alaska. Her long, platinum blonde hair would be tied in a bun on top of her head, her face makeup free. She would have stolen one of Sharon's shirts to sleep in, which she would have pretended to be angry about, but secretly loved because they always looked better on her somehow. 

She was close, almost holding her breath with absolute desperation. Alaska was probably fucking Katya right now. The thought made a choked sob explode out of Sharon's mouth. She kept going, rubbing herself through the tears dripping down her cheeks until she was coming, making a long, pleasured sigh sound and relaxing into the sheets. 

Her chest heaved as she blinked away her tears. Sharon wiped them away and sat up, reaching for another whiskey bottle.


End file.
